Brave Sword
The is an enchanted sword owned by Tapion during the events of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. This blade is given to Trunks at the end of the movie, and later used in the Dragon Ball GT opening. Overview During the war between Hirudegarn and the Konatsians, Tapion and his young brother Minotia used their Hero's Flutes to hold Hirudegarn at bay. Given this opportunity, a Konatsian Wizard brandished the enchanted sword and used it to slice Hirudegarn in half. Under Trunks' possession After Hirudegarn's defeat, Tapion gives Trunks his sword, stating that it was always meant for him, referencing to the fact that his alternate timeline counterpart, Future Trunks, was almost always seen with his sword. It was kept by him for years as a memento of the close bond he formed with Tapion during his time on Earth. Like his future counterpart, he has great use for the sword, and later creates along with Goten the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School.Dragon Ball Online timeline After Frieza's defeat in the Golden Frieza Saga, Kid Trunks references Frieza's previous death (although he was not aware of it), by stating that if Frieza ever came back again, he would "slice him up", while doing a sword motion. The sword is seen during the opening credits of Dragon Ball GT. It is used sporadically by Trunks during his, Goku's, and Pan's adventures in space. Even though they might have met in Future Trunks' timeline, the events depicted in Wrath of the Dragon cannot be the exact origin of Future Trunks' sword due to the fact Future Trunks comes from a timeline where the Dragon Team are dead and the Androids reigned supreme. Though, at the end of this movie, the entire credit roll is accompanied by scenes of Future Trunks using his sword. Future Trunks says that the sword was given to him by someone close to him when he uses the Dragon Balls to repair it in the arcade mode of the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, and it is stated that Tapion did give his sword to Future Trunks in the video games Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, with the latter mentioning that Tapion gave it to him after sealing Hirudegarn. Future Trunks tells Gohan that it was Future Gohan who taught him swordsmanship in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Video Game Appearances Tapion uses the Brave Sword in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, and its sequel Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Tapion can also use it in Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball LegendsGamepress. Trunks uses the sword in Dragon Ball GT: Transformation. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Tapion's sword is an item that increases melee attack power for three minutes. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Brave Sword appears as an accessory under the name Tapion's Sword. Xeno Trunks can be seen using this weapon and it can be wielded by the Future Warrior as well after buying from the Accessory Shop. The Brave Sword wielded by GT Trunks is identical to how it appears in the Wrath of the Dragon film and shares the same model as DBZ Era Future Trunks' Sword. Interestingly, the Tapion's Sword model is identical to the sword that GT Trunks actually wielded in Dragon Ball GT yet he wields to movie version in-game despite the GT Tapion's Sword having an existing model. However GT Trunks wielding the Brave Sword from the film makes more sense as it could easily take place after the film, as Goku uses the Dragon Fist several times in GT which tends to contain other film elements such as Gogeta and Cooler (who makes his anime only cameo in Dragon Ball GT). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the weapon is available through the TP shop or can be obtained by the previous Xenoverse Future Warrior (if the weapon is equipped on said character). Although the weapon is mostly cosmetic, it has two moves: Shining Slash and Burning Slash. Unlike Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, the weapon is visible when performing either sword-based attack. Interestingly in the Xenoverse series, the color and design of its hilt (which is golden with a purple handle) and sheath are the same as the sword wielded by Xeno Trunks (which is differs from the swords wielded by his past "Future" self, Future Trunks from Dragon Ball Super, and GT Trunks). This odd as the sword wielded by GT Trunks should be Tapion's Sword, but instead is identical to the sword wielded by the DBZ incarnation of Future Trunks. Tapion's Sword in both Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2 also differs from the Brave Sword wielded by Tapion in the film. However it does resemble the Brave Sword as it appeared in Dragon Ball GT. As part of the Extra Pack 1 DLC in Xenoverse 2, Tapion wields the Brave Sword which is identical to the sword wielded by GT Trunks and the Brave Sword as it appears in Wrath of the Dragon. Presumably Tapion's Sword in both games uses the design of Xeno Trunks' sword and that design was carried over into Xenoverse 2, despite the actual Brave Sword looking completely different from the Tapion's Sword accessory. As it shares the same design GT Trunks' sword is likely intended to be the Brave Sword given to him by Tapion in the film which presumably takes place in the GT timeline. The Future Warrior can wield the Brave Sword as part of Brave Sword Slash Super Skill and Brave Sword Attack Ultimate Skill. In addition to those skills, Tapion uses the sword as part of his standard combos and during his grab throw can even throw it like a boomerang at his opponent after kicking them away. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, it is wielded by Tapion, Trunks (Youth), and Trunks (GT). Minotia also wields his version as well. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Items